Christmas
by Sarah36396
Summary: Just a little something for Christmas. Threw it together in about 30 minutes so don't except anything too fancy. Enjoy and Merry Christmas :) Jack/Henry/JJ/Will


**Merry Christmas everyone :) Here is my gift to all of you who have stuck with me and followed me this past year. Enjoy! And sorry if it is a bit stupid...I wrote this is 30 minutes with absolutely no plot in mind.**

"Jack," Henry whispered, poking the older boy in the arm. "Jack, are you awake?"

"I am now," Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned before sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Has Santa come yet?" Henry asked, his eyes wide.

"I dunno."

"Can we go see?"

"I don't know..we aren't supposed to be awake."

"I know, but I can't fall asleep again."

"Me either. I guess we could."

"Yeah!" Henry grinned.

"Shh!" Jack whispered. "We have to be quiet. Come on." Jack crawled over Henry and got out of bed, pulling on his sweatshirt and stretching. It took him a moment to remember that he wasn't in his own house; His family had met up at Rossi's on Christmas Eve and stayed the night after it started to snow. Both boys had been worried that Santa wouldn't know and wouldn't deliver their presents but JJ had promised she would personally call Santa and tell him. That put them to ease and they were finally able to enjoy themselves.

"Okay," Henry rolled out of bed and Jack helped him put his own sweater on before the duo crept towards the door, careful not to step on the toys littered across the room. The two boys didn't see each other very often so they had been taking advantage of spending the day together; they had spent the entire day playing, only going downstairs when they were hungry. It had given the adults a break and their parents were happy to see them happy.

"Ready?" Jack asked as he turned the door knob and crept into the hallway.

Henry nodded before following his older cousin into the hallway, staying close to him. The hall was mostly dark, the only light coming from the little nightlight at the far end of the hall. Henry wasn't afraid of the dark but he didn't like it either. Jack stepped on a section of floor that creaked and Henry jumped, his eyes wide. "It's ok," Jack assured him as they continued towards the stairs. As they passed one of the doors Jack could hear his father snoring quite loudly and Henry giggled softly. Jack smiled at him and they crept past the last few doors until the reached the end of the hall.

The two boys carefully made their way down the steps and into the living room, their eyes going wide. An incredible amount of presents were stowed under Rossi's giant tree,some spilling over onto the floor. Jack spotted one from Santa and he grinned at Henry. "He came!"

"Awesome!" Henry ran over to the table beside the fireplace and grinned when he saw that the cookies were gone. "Jack! There is a note!"

"I'll read it." Jack picked the piece of paper up and unfolded it, scanning the page. "Dearest Jack and Henry, thank you for the cookies," Jack read aloud. "It helps to have snacks when you are traveling around the world. I hope you both have a fantastic Christmas and remember to be good! Your Friend, Santa."

"No way," Henry smiled. "He actually came!"

"I told you he would," Jack giggled. "Come on, let's see if we can find our presents."

"Okay, I think this one is-"

"What are you two doing up?" JJ sat on the arm of the couch with a smile, watching the two boys jump and spin around.

"Mom!" Henry gasped, thrusting the box he was holding in Jack's hands. Jack tried to push it back before sitting it down with a sheepish smile.

"Hi JJ."

"Trying to sneak a peek huh?" She smiled as the two boys walked over to where she sat.

"No! Well, kind of. We were seeing if Santa had come." Jack tried to explain.

"Yeah! And he did! He left presents! And ate the cookies!"

"Did he really? See, I told you he could find you two. Santa knows everything. Just like your mom."

"Mommy," Henry giggled as she pulled them both into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too. Merry christmas boys."

"Merry Christmas." Jack returned her hug.

"Merry Christmas." Henry mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's get you two back to bed. Otherwise you'll be too sleepy to open presents in the morning."

"Okay!"

. . . . .

Nearly an hour had passed since JJ had tucked the two boys back into bed, leaving them alone. Jack had fallen asleep instantly but Henry had laid awake, his mind racing. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep. The ticking of the clock seemed extremelly loud to him and he finally sighed before sitting up. He rolled out of bed and headed for the door, leaving Jack behind. He carefully shut the door behind him before heading down the hall to the last door. Henry entered the room silently and crawled onto the bed, wiggling his way in between the two sleeping people.

"Huh?" Will blinked sleepily as someone's knee hit his stomach.

"Sorry daddy," Henry whispered.

"What are you doin' in here bud?" Will lifted the blanket up so Henry could crawl underneath.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ah, I see. Your momma told me you and Jack were trying to peek earlier."

"We were just seeing if Santa came."

"And did he?"

"Uh huh! He ate our cookies!"

"Cool," Will smiled and ruffled his hair. "I told you your momma would take care of it."

"I know," Henry smiled and yawned.

"Get to sleep bud. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can."

"Oh, I bet you can." Will tucked the blanket around him and began to rub the boys back. Minutes passed and Henry's eyes drooped, then closed. Will smiled as the boys breathing became shallow and he reached over, kissing his forehead.

"I love you," JJ smiled; she had been watching the two since Henry had entered the room.

"I love you too. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. He really loves you."

"Nah, he really loves both of us," he reached across Henry to lace his hand through hers, his thumb running over her wedding ring. "We've got it pretty good huh?"

"Yeah,we do." JJ smiled. "Guess we should get back to sleep as too. Otherwise the boys will be running circles around us."

"What's new about that?" Will chuckled as he yawned. "Merry Christmas Jay."

"Merry Christmas Will." JJ smiled at him once more before draping her arm over his son, her hand once again laced through Will's. For a moment her mind drifted back to her own childhood memories of Christmas; sneaking downstairs with her sister, into her parents room, eating the cookies that Santa hadn't ate. Everything had changed when her sister died and then her parents had divorced. Her memories after that weren't so pleasent. But knowing that her son would grow up without that pain and heartache comforted her and she looked forward to the Christmas' ahead. As long as she was with her family every Christmas would be merry.


End file.
